particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Royalist Social Democrats
The Royalist Social Democrats (Hul: Königstreue Sozialdemokraten; Gao: Roiyaru Shakaiminshu; Abbr: KSD) is a social democratic political party in the Imperial Crownlands of Hulstria and Gao-Soto. The party operates nationally under the KSD name in the dual monarchy, as well as locally in both Hulstria and Gao-Soto. History The KSD was founded in December 3387 as opposition to newly formed dual monarchy. The party argued that solutions to under-representation in the Gao-Showa community could be resolved within Greater Hulstria. It was also argued by the Social Democrats that the dual monarchy would eventually lead to apartheid and ethnic tension; whereas a reunited Greater Hulstria would foster peace and stability. In the early 3400s the revolutionary faction of politics consolidated behind the National Bolshevik Uprising (NBU). This quickly brought an end to the Conciliation Coalition which had ruled since March 3392. However the NBU government lasted for only two months before the party and its incumbent Adolf Thälmann were defeated by the KSD in the elections of December 3403. This election saw the KSD gain its first ever majority in the national parliament and it saw the election of Cornelia Stadtfeld as Governor-General. Quickly into the Stadtfeld Administration many radical socialist policies were reversed. In the early months the government also authorized large-scale military intervention in the Istapalajtokayotl colonial crisis. The KSD sought to eliminate all secessionist forces, of both the Hulstrian colonists and Istapali. As the mission in the former Eastern Territories went on, it turned more into a humanitarian effort than an intervention to destroy secessionists. While Hulstria & Gao-Soto remained very stable, the former Eastern Territories had seen increased violence and conflict. The failure of the military intervention is believed to have led to the retirement of Cornelia Stadtfeld at the end of her term in 3409. And instead of the fielding a new Governor-General candidate, the KSD endorsed Klaus von Haeften, an independent. Ideology The Social Democrats, as the name suggests, is at its core a social democratic party. They are supporters of allowing all citizens access to top quality healthcare, education, and other services. Additionally they support a democratic state characterized by cultural and religious tolerance. The KSD also combines their social democracy with monarchism and hints of Hulstrian nationalism. They are strong supporters of the House of Rothingren-Traugott and have openly stated their preference for the restoration of Greater Hulstria. The party has argued that change could be made within a reunited Greater Hulstria and that the interests of the Gao-Showa could be served within that state. It is the fear of the KSD that the dual monarchy will eventually divide into two sovereign warring states and that peaceful relations of Hulstrians and Gao-Showa will cease. Major National Figures Current * Staatsminister, Sigi Karstensen (Jan 3404 to present) * Defense Minister, Albrecht Messerli (Jan 3404 to present) Former * Governor-General, Cornelia Stadtfeld (Dec 3403 to Dec 3409) * Internal Affairs Minister, Ryou Orikasa (Mar 3392 to Oct 3403) Party Leaders * Sigi Karstensen (3409-present) Acting * Cornelia Stadtfeld (3387-3409)